Conventionally, a fuel injection nozzle including a spiral passage that is formed between a wall surface of a hollow hole of a nozzle main body and a sliding surface of a needle valve has been known (Patent Document 1, for example). In such a fuel injection nozzle, fuel that has passed through the spiral passage generates a rotational flow. The fuel in the rotational flow is injected via an injection opening through a space that is formed between the needle valve and the nozzle main body when the needle valve is lifted.